for all writers in English and Spanish
by Jaqui The Girl Spix Macaw
Summary: this is my opinion about all the writers FanFictions RIO that I read this year, I hope you enjoy it (if I have spelling errors I ask you for an apology since this is the first time I publish in English)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, esta es la primera publicación que hago en inglés ya que la mayoría de los escritores y lectores hablan en ese idioma. Decidí hacer esta publicación.**

**Desde 2012, he leído Fanfictions de RIO comenzando con escritores que hablan español latino (hermosas historias que son reconocidas por mí). Seguí leyendo hasta el año pasado que creé mi cuenta FanFiction para seguir comentando.**

**Me hice amigo de pocos escritores y me recomendaron muchas historias y escritores de RIO, pero estaban en inglés. No había más escritores escribiendo en español y decidí seguir los consejos de mis amigos y comencé a leer**

**Pude traducir las historias al español y me encantaron, admito que no quería leer historias escritas en inglés, pero al escuchar a los escritores más reconocidos por sus hermosas historias en inglés, acepté el desafío. para leerlos (aún no he terminado de leer todas las historias) Es por eso que hice la publicación para escritores estadounidenses dejando mi opinión sobre todas sus historias antes de fin de año 2019**

**Entonces comencemos**

* * *

**Alex el búho**

Alex el búho fue uno de los primeros escritores que varios recomendaron por sus hermosas historias de Super RIO, realmente no sabía por dónde empezar, ya que tiene más de diez historias (incluidas historias que no son de RIO), la primera lectura fue The Last saga de Super RIO. Lo encontré muy confuso ya que no entendía y conocía a los personajes, lo segundo que leí fue la aventura dinámica, la verdad no atrajo mucha atención (no podía explicártelo)

Descubrí en una de tus últimas publicaciones que cometiste un error con tus historias y muchos escritores y lectores se sorprendieron (incluso yo), pero todos están equivocados, incluso yo no soy perfecto.

Me gusta tu personaje Alex, el búho, en general, muchos fanáticos de RIO quieren ser guacamayos y tu personaje es único si puedes ver esto Alex quisiera hacerte una pregunta

¿Podrías contarme los títulos de tus súper historias de RIO para que puedas leerlas en orden? Tienes muchos títulos y todos son de super RIO y no sé por dónde empezar

Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

**Alexriolover95**

Alex, el escarlata, también fuiste uno de los primeros escritores que muchos me pidieron que leyera sus historias. No sabía si se referían a Alex The Owl con este nombre en tu página. Cuando empecé a leer tus historias. Pude ver que todavía estabas publicando. Estoy muy feliz de que un viejo escritor de la era 2014 continuara con las historias de RIO.

Empecé a leer tu historia de Blu en Brasil y Jewel en Minnesota 2 (comencé a leerla desde que estabas haciendo los capítulos) y al mismo tiempo la primera de Blu en Brasil y Jewel en Minnesota que terminé de leerla en un solo día. Realmente me gustó la primera historia y te dejé un comentario. No sabía si me responderías, pero no me importó mientras disfrutara la historia es suficiente para mí.

Días después seguí leyendo sus historias (que son demasiadas jejeje ...) Y usted publicó el décimo capítulo de Blu en Brasil y Jewel en Minnesota estaba feliz de leerlo, pero había algo que no me gustó en las notas del autor.

**Cap. 10**

**Hola a todos como estan**

**Entonces, antes de comenzar, algunas cosas que decir. . .**

**Parece que solo un par de ustedes se han molestado en leer las notas del autor y solo tengo una pregunta para responder hoy. . . así que supongo que sé mi propia pregunta y esto es obligatorio y lo es. . .**

**¿Realmente lees las notas del autor?**

**Si solo tengo un par de respuestas y también de las mismas personas, ¡supongo que las respuestas en un "NO" muy positivo!**

(Aquí respondió las preguntas de otros escritores, pero lo que vi no fue feliz de ver esto porque nosotros, lectores y escritores, tenemos que responder sus preguntas, pero usted Alex responde las nuestras o se molesta en leer otras historias que no son suyas, qué Digo porque desde que comencé a leer en inglés no vi ningún comentario tuyo)

Lo siento amigo, pero no me gusta lo que hiciste, comencé a eliminar todos los comentarios que había preparado para publicar en tus historias. Solo leí Blu's en Brasil y Jewel en Minnesota. Conocía tu amenaza y no me importaba si te ibas o no al final, serías recordado y también en la cuenta que tenía el mismo nombre, pero solo había uno. la diferencia de poner el número 95 fue el número 69 (o 96) pensé que eras tú, pero al ver que la biografía era muy diferente y al mismo tiempo divertida, dudé de que fueras tú quien escribió todo eso

Lo único bueno que me gustó de ti fue tu biografía (muy larga pero me encantó) principalmente la parte donde pones tu consejo para aquellos que son nuevos en FFN y adoro a Lisa, me recuerda a mi hermana Ceci

Alex, el escarlata, si puedes leer esto, espero que no te molestes en lo que dije (aunque cada palabra es cierta) y tengo algunas preguntas para ti.

¿Has leído historias de RIO en español?

Si no respondo tus preguntas, ¿soy una mala persona para ti?

¿Cuándo harás una historia en la que no menciones demasiado a tu OC Alex?

¿No te conformas con los comentarios de otros lectores sin haber leído las notas del autor?

¿Cuáles son las historias donde dejaste comentarios en este año 2019?

Les deseo una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

**Hay escritores que no se mencionan porque no saben sin estar activos y no saben nada sobre ellos, fueron recomendados por uno de los escritores antiguos: Anina131 (si puedes ver esto, quiero decirte que me gustó tu cuentos)**

**Hasta el próximo post**

**ATTE: JMG, RÍO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy os traigo la segunda publicación de los escritores en inglés que leí este año 2019**

* * *

**Blujewelstories**

Bien amigo, comencé a leer tus historias cada vez que publicabas, ya que eras nuevo todos los días leía un capítulo tuyo y de otros escritores.

Al principio solo leí tus publicaciones porque pensé que dejarías de escribir (ya que no había mucho público) pero luego comenzaste a hacer tu segunda historia de RÍO (CORAZÓN ROTO). Empecé a leerlo y me empezó a gustar mientras escribías. Con la ayuda de su amigo Rio dan Janeiro97 comencé a comentar sus historias (me quedan cuatro historias para comentar)

Me encantan las ideas que está agregando a sus historias, por ejemplo, en la búsqueda de amor y venta. Me encantan los capítulos de su serie RIO, hay algunos que imaginé y mucho más cuando sé sobre el spin-off de RIO

Gracias por tomar en cuenta mis ideas en tu FanFiction. ¿Y SI? Espero que sigas escribiendo y espero contar con tu apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones.

Que tengas una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo

**BloddyDemon**

Hola amigo, eres el primer escritor en español que puse en esta publicación y realmente me gustaron tus historias la última que hiciste ATTACK THE CATS Empecé a ver tus publicaciones en FanFiction y aunque hablamos el mismo idioma había palabras que yo no entendí (hablo español latino) Me alegra saber que todavía hay escritores españoles en esta comunidad, no te olvides de escribir tu gran historia UNA PRÓXIMA VIDA

Adoro tu OC ziel me recuerda al pájaro de mi cuñada que es negro y muy tierno (solo que tu OC es un tipo duro y serio, así es como lo vi) Espero contar con tu apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones

Que tengas una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo

**ETS 2**

Bueno amigo, parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en FanFiction y nos hicimos mejores amigos y todo comenzó con una publicación tuya que leí cuando comencé a leer historias de RIO (olvidé cómo se llamaba). Realmente me gustó desde el principio y te envié un mensaje y seguí leyendo tus publicaciones, me hizo llorar con la historia de Navidad que publicaste el año pasado.

Tienes grandes ideas y una gran imaginación.

Ya sabía tu nombre por los comentarios que dejaste en las viejas historias de escritores en español latino. Mi historia favorita es Tiago VS Bia y SDA 4

Gracias por toda tu amistad y no dejes de escribir. Espero contar con su apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones.

Que tengan una hermosa Navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

* * *

**Por ahora esta es la segunda publicación de los escritores que he leído este año 2019 que veremos en el próximo**

**ATTE. JAQUI (JMG, RIO)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo la tercera publicación de los escritores que conocí este año 2019**

**Quedan 8 días hasta Navidad, sí. . .**

* * *

**German The Writer**

Bueno amigo desde que tengo memoria y escuchado mucho de ti cuando empecé a leer mis primeras historias de RIO en el año 2012 pero no llegué a leer tus historias

Al paso de los años seguía escuchando de ti y considerando que comentabas a bastantes escritores de la comunidad de RIO en español y el año pasado regresaste a FanFiction con tu nueva historia (ESPECIAL) ahí es donde nos conocimos un poco y me llamaba la atención leer tu nueva historia hasta terminar leyendo el resto de tus historias (me falta dejarte comentarios) lo que más me gusta tu escritura son los dichos que dejaste antes de comenzar la lectura

Me encanto tu historia especial, real o mentira y cero me imagino un Blu siendo de plumaje dorado no me arrepiento de haber hecho ese dibujo de Blu y Nigel aunque me gustaría volver hacer más escenas

Espero que continúes con tus historias y como se lo digo a todos los escritores después de dejar un comentario "no dejes de escribir" espero contar con tu apoyo en mis próximas historias y que tengas una hermosa Navidad y próspero año nuevo con tus seres queridos

**Historias no contadas**

Bueno amigo no he hablado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo pero conocí tu historia por una publicación de Facebook desde el año 2016 el título que tiene es muy llamativo "SECRETOS EN EL AMAZONAS"

Todos los capítulos son bastantes largos pero vale la pena leerlos Todos son interesantes y lo digo enserio porque me dolían los ojos al leerlos una y otra vez (y ahora me duelen más por no dejar el celular y la computadora jejeje...)

Lo que me gusta de tu historia es que hay drama, acción y misterios eso es lo que me agrada mucho en las historias hiciste sentir dentro de ella desde el primer capítulo me gustaría saber más de ella hay bastantes personajes que no sé quién es el verdadero villano

Adoro a Dylan es muy tierno para mi jejejeje. . . (Lo siento soy sensible con los niños en unas ocasiones)

Te dejo bastantes comentarios porque valía la pena cada palabra de tus capítulos espero contar con tu apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones

Que tengas una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo

**Jazzstep**

Bueno, hace meses que viniste a FanFiction y publicaste tus primeras historias de RIO, la primera que me llamó la atención fue: la joya y los peluches

Al leer esta pequeña historia, imaginé una joya asustada para ver a los ositos de peluche que tu idea era fantástica. Me gustó tanto que lo puse en uno de mis capítulos especiales de RIO HALLOWEEN donde la joya le dice a Roberto que le tiene miedo a los osos de peluche (espero que no te molestes con eso)

La historia que más me gusta es TOUGH LOVE, como te dije la última vez que hablamos sobre la razón por la cual tu historia es muy llamativa es porque agregaste el personaje de Emily y cambiaste el personaje de la joya. Espero saber más sobre esta historia. la adoro

Había un título que me dejó confundido pero al leer la historia entendí la referencia jajajajaja. . . .

Espero contar con su apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones.

Realmente me gusta que te concentres en los personajes principales que me hacen entender, leer más y sentir dentro de la historia. Espero que tengas una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo.

No dejes de escribir

**Judizef Blu Spix Guacamayo**

Bueno amigo al saber que tenías una cuenta en FanFiction por medio de Facebook entre tu página y empecé a leer la primera historia que seguías publicando "24 RIO" que por cierto es muy llamativa y buena me gusta mucho el drama y la acción eso es lo que la hace interesante hay bastantes criminales los capítulos son cada vez más interesantes espero que puedas continuar con tu historia

Me llamo mucho la atención una vida complicada, el secreto de Bia y malas decisiones. Me gustaría saber más de esas historias tienes un gran talento escribiendo espero contar con tu apoyo en mis próximas publicaciones

Que tengas una hermosa Navidad y próspero año nuevo

* * *

**Hasta aquí termina la publicación hay escritores que no se mencionan porque no sé qué mencionaron con ellos: KAKELA Y KHALLIE GURL**

**Hasta la próxima publicación**

**ATTE. JMG, RIO (JAQUI)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que prometí terminar la mención de los escritores que leí este año 2019, pero me fui de vacaciones antes de fin de año y por esa razón no publiqué nada en dos semanas.**

**Esta es la última publicación de los escritores que he leído sus historias en el último año.**

* * *

**Kraft58**

Bien amigo, he tenido noticias tuyas desde 2012 y escuchar tu nombre (kraft) fue un nombre muy extraño y único, me contaron sobre ti que eres un excelente escritor y un buen crítico con las historias y das muy buenos consejos para el otros escritores

Me recomendaron leer sus historias, pero como estaban en inglés, no las leí, pero a principios de 2019 decidí leer historias de escritores en inglés, ya que muchos dejaron de escribir en español (como el idioma inglés) y te mencioné en el primer capítulo de Ricardo el halcón negro (Río la oscuridad remas tiza) Empecé a leer los primeros cinco capítulos de tu historia The Dark Robes Remastered y déjame decirte algo

¡NO PUEDO EVITAR DETENER LA LECTURA, QUERÍA CONTINUAR LEYENDO QUE ME HIZO LLORAR CON SOLO CINCO CAPÍTULOS! (Es algo que me gusta porque me hacen sentir dentro de la historia) Quería seguir leyendo pero no había terminado de leer la saga completa de RICO y vi que todavía publicabas más de 50 capítulos, así que decidí comenzar a leer tu articulo completo. Cuando comenzó el año 2020 (ya comencé a comentar) y es muy bueno.

Me gusta cómo describe la personalidad de los personajes y la narración que hace en cada momento de la historia. Solo voy cinco capítulos y no sé cómo serán los demás si me vuelves sentimental en los capítulo (Capítulo 6 Lo leí anoche) No sé cómo serán los otros capítulos

Mi respeto amigo, aunque no te conozco, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que tu historia me va a encantar y tu biografía que me gusta es muy sorprendente. Espero que te hayas divertido en estas fiestas con tu familia y seres queridos.

No sé cuándo terminaré de leer tu historia, pero me gustará, me gustará demasiado

**Vuelo nocturno**

Bien amigo, conocí tu perfil a través de una imagen en Google y cuando leí tu nombre Nightfly me gustó cómo sonaba ya que nunca escuché sobre él.

During the beginning of the year I could see your one-shots that you published, for example, the month of LGBT pride, the day of knowledge about autism, etc. Of course, I read them all and the truth is very good. I liked that you mentioned the LGBT community because there are RIO fans that are from that community, although there are stories that are not finished and abandoned and I would like you to finish them.

I like the stories of medieval adventures just by reading the first saga that I wanted to start with the other sagas (which by the way there is one that you still don't finish and I want to see what happens). I also saw that you made one. Star Wars, but since I haven't seen all the movies, unfortunately I can't read them, so the story is pending

I adore Nightfly is a very tender and at the same time brave and shy character like Bia I hope you have fun at these parties with your family and loved ones

**RICARDO EL HALCON NEGRO**

Well friend, I always heard from you since 2012 and they recommended me a million times to read your stories because they were fun and at the same time dramatic mainly because of the RICO character, many told me it was very nice and on Google I saw the profile picture of his OC and I must admit that it was very surprising, but I didn't want to read stories from English-speaking writers since I couldn't spend much time on the computer

When I started reading the stories of writers in English, I started with the old writers of the early years when RIO was launched and the new writers of the previous year. I started with your series and I really loved it. You made very funny chapters in some very sentimental ones, for example, when RICO dies when the giant eagle (the sentry) like Rapper, when Blu and Joya let their children make their own lives, the truth is enough crying scenes and I like it because it makes me feel inside the story

When I finished reading the series, I began with his story of "RIO LA OSCURIDAD REMASTIZADA". While reading all the series, he continued to publish more chapters of RIO LA OSCURIDAD. At first I thought that your story would not like me, but it had already begun. reading your series and I promised to read all your publications

When I read the first chapters I didn't find them interesting (I still paid attention to the first saga) at the beginning of the second saga, I couldn't help but get excited and stop reading the chapters became interesting, sometimes I read twice before continuing and you made me cry and at the same time feel inside the story some scenes were cruel. I couldn't help saying the word NO! (like a dramatic scene)

YOUR FANTASTIC FANTASTIC, EMOTIONING AND IN THE MYSTERIOUS TIME AND IN THE END, I COULD NOT BELIEVE ALL THAT HAPPENED

I keep repeating the word Nico said (is this the end?) On RIO2

I said it with a big smile and at the same time wanting to know more about the darkness, I wanted more chapters because I really liked your story so much that you are the first English writer who made me cry and adore many of yours. you have my respect RICO now I understand why you were recommended to all my Facebook friends

I love RICO (although he drinks a lot of alcohol) Kate, Johnny the snake, the sentry, Angelus, Lord Nexus, André, Iván, Sapphire, Vadin, Kirilenko, segma and Cristina (my mother's name is like that and with more reason I adore that character). I saw the drawings of these characters on Google and I also want to draw them.

I hope you had fun at these parties and I wish you the best in this new year

**EL ANONIMO (NUEVO ESCRITOR EN IDIOMA ESPAÑOL)**

Bueno amigo justo antes de salir de viaje leí tu primera publicación y estuvo muy bien la verdad me sacaste una sonrisa al ver que eres un escritor del mismo lenguaje que yo. Tus capítulos son muy buenos e interesantes espero que estés un buen tiempo en esta comunidad

Espero que hayas divertido en estas fiestas te deseo lo mejor en este año nuevo

* * *

**Y esta es mi última publicación de los escritores que leí en 2019 y si no te menciono, no te pongas mal.**

**ANIMO A UN AMIGO QUE TODAVÍA NO HA LEÍDO EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS DEL RÍO**

**Espero que este año tengamos más noticias sobre el spin-off de RIO, tengamos que ser pacientes una vez más y espero que todos se hayan divertido en estas fiestas festivas. Los invito a leer mis historias y sus críticas y comentarios serán escuchados. se relacionan con mis historias**

**NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIR Y FELIZ AÑO 2020**


End file.
